A King's Harem
by teezymcgee
Summary: Link and Zelda have started a new life together on the surface. Zelda has some ideas about how they should handle their roles. A series of stories about Link and Zelda sharing their sexual relationship with various females of Skyloft.
1. Chapter 1

The Lumpy Pumpkin's new chandelier was big. There was no arguing that. It was bright. No arguing that either.

What most of the patrons of the big, orange, pumpkin-shaped pub found themselves arguing about was why. Why?

Why would Pumm, the stout redhead who owned and operated the Lumpy Pumpkin, buy such a hideous thing? It was distractingly bright, and it hung so low that many of the regulars feared bumping their heads whenever they sat anywhere near it. And then of course there was the fire hazard involved, keeping a giant, fiery ceiling fixture blazing in a wood cabin...

None of these complaints ever found their way to Pumm's ears. He was so proud of the damn thing, nobody had the heart to tell him how awful it was, or how much everyone hated it.

Besides, an ugly chandelier was a small price to pay for the privilege of drinking the Pumpkin ale that made the pub famous among the residents of Skyloft, and the single most popular after hours location for the few Skyloftians who preferred NOT to call it a night immediately upon the setting of the sun.

It was a busy night tonight, and the sole waitress of the Lumpy Pumpkin was bustling about to make sure that mugs stayed full, and customers stayed happy. It was only a few minutes until she took the stage, and serving responsibilities would then be delegated to Pumm who, while a master brewer and generally friendly fellow, was hopeless as a server. Kina, the waitress and Pumm's daughter, was determined to see that each and every customer was satisfied before she left them in the hands of her father. It was a routine operation for the young woman at this point, and a responsibility she didn't mind all that much. After all, it certainly beat plowing the Pumpkin patch, a chore she had been liberated from thanks to the strange Mole that Link had brought to their small island one day.

"And thank the goddess for that." She mused as she loaded another tray with half a dozen mugs, lifting it with a single arm and holding it on the tips of her fingers with a practiced ease.

Suddenly, the door to the pub was opened, and in walked a young man and woman, both with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kina recognized the pair immediately. The girl was Zelda, the daughter of the headmaster of Skyloft Knight Academy. Her companion was that academy's star student.

"Link. Speak of the devil." Kina chuckled to herself as she approached the two.

"Welcome to the Lumpy Pumpkin!" She beamed, bowing shortly. "Good to see you, Zelda! It seems like you're never around these days. How have you been?"

Zelda smiled her pretty smile, and Kina noticed her take hold of Link's hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. We've been sort of preoccupied lately. We just came by to see you sing tonight. Link says you're wonderful."

Kina felt her cheeks heat up at this. Her gaze turned to Link.

"Well thank you Link. I must say it's an honor to receive praise from the brave knight who slew the chandelier."

Link chuckled nervously, his free hand finding his neck and rubbing. Zelda just looked at him with confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Not that long." Kina offered, smiling mischievously. "Don't worry, Sir Link. As you can see we're doing just fine in the chandelier department. Anyways, there's an open table near the stage. Can I get you guys something?"

"How about two Pumpkin ales?" Zelda spoke up, having apparently accepted Link's excuse and moving past the issue.

"Coming up!" Kina smiled and hurried back to her tray as Link led Zelda by the hand to the aforementioned table.

As they walked away, Kina found herself watching Link, noticing him smile and laugh as he chatted with Zelda. His smile was so genuine, and it reached his eyes. She'd seen him smile before, like when she thanked him for helping her bring in the pumpkin harvest. Or when they joked about the crazy old man that came in to the Lumpy Pumpkin every day, always telling the same story about seeing a monster. But it was never anywhere near as bright or sincere as the one on his face now.

Her reverie was interrupted by the gruff sound of her father's voice. "Kina sweetie, you ready?"

She snapped back to reality and nodded her head, now wearing a smile of her own. "Of course!"

It was time. Kina started toward the stage, and an over-enthusiastic Keet let out a cheer. She chuckled at the boy's eagerness. It was as plain as day that he had a major crush on her. So much so that he spent nearly every day pitching in with chores: Everything from cleaning tables to fixing the occasional creaking stair. It was flattering, she supposed. And it certainly made life easier for her doing half as much work. Sure, she'd probably have to break it to him eventually that she wasn't interested. But for now, she'd just enjoy the help. She winked flirtatiously at him, and by the look on his face she guessed that it made his week.

**/**

"Zel, are you sure about this?" Link spoke in a hushed voice that was difficult for Zelda to hear over the dull roar of the pub. Keet's outburst didn't help matters.

"Link, for the BILLIONTH time, yes!" She answered, scolding him playfully and placing her hand lovingly on top of his.

"It's just, I don't know, I feel a little weird about it." Link mumbled, his eyes having trouble meeting hers.

Zelda took a second to enjoy how cute he looked when he was nervous. It amused her that someone who was able to stare down the very incarnation of evil was suddenly so timid.

"Don't worry so much. We'll have a few drinks, loosen up a bit, and we'll see how you feel by the end of the night." she finished her sentence by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"If you decide for whatever reason that you just can't go through with it, I'll understand."

Link nodded, still feeling unsure.

**/Earlier That Week/**

"Oh, Oh fuck! Oh fuck right there!" Zelda screamed, her body rocked with each of her lover's thrusts. She was on her hands and knees, gripping the soft grass so tightly that she ripped it out of the ground. Her flew back, her golden blonde hair brushing the face of the man on his knees behind her, gripping her hips tightly. He was mostly quiet, save for the occasional grunt as he slammed his hard cock into her at a faster and faster pace. He preferred to listen to her cries of ecstasy, finding them incredibly sexy.

Of course she knew that, and made a point of screaming her pleasure at the top of her lungs. It didn't much matter how loud they were when they fucked. As far as they knew they were the only humans on the surface.

It was surreal, making love in Faron Woods, atop the overlook outside the Skyview temple. Having come from a crowded place like Skyloft, where it was nigh impossible to find a place to be alone, the two lovers reveled in the privacy that surface life provided.

"Oh my fucking god that's so good!" Zelda gasped as Link took hold of her hair and pulled it gently, directing her head up as he planted a kiss on her gaping mouth. Her screams didn't stop as she kissed back fiercely.

Link continued pounding into her, feeling his orgasm approaching. If they hadn't been screwing for the last two hours, he might have considered holding off and waiting for Zelda to get off. But as he'd lost count of how many times he felt her pussy clench tightly around his shaft, signaling her climax, he figured he'd earned it.

"Oh Zel, I'm gonna cum!" He groaned, his pace quickening and his thrusts somehow reaching deeper into her.

Zelda opened her eyes, breaking the kiss so she could look at his face. She loved watching him finish. It was probably what turned her on the most.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me! Cum for your little princess!"

Link gasped, what had been building inside of him was pushed over the edge after hearing her words. In a flash he pulled out and grabbed his cock, stroking rapidly and aiming his cockhead at her slender back. Letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, he released, spraying his cum all over her back and hips. As the streams weakened, he decorated her thighs before collapsing on the ground beside her, soon joined as she lay down as well, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"You're a god, Link." Zelda said absently between pants as she reached down and stroked his spent cock, admiring his impressive size through hazy, lust-laden eyelids.

"Well, technically you're a goddess." Link quipped grinning as he turned to look up at the clouds overhead. Zelda chuckled as she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

"So how does it feel to make a goddess cum?" She asked breathily, whispering in his ear.

"Well considering that she fucks like a demon, it feels pretty good."

Zelda sighed and followed his gaze skyward.

"Did you ever think we'd ever have to look UP to see clouds?" She asked.

"It's pretty amazing. It's like heaven down here. A whole world just for you and me."

A few minutes passed like that, the two lazily exploring one another's naked bodies as they watched the clouds. However, Link could sense that Zelda had something on her mind. She always did after these sessions. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was thinking, but she beat him to the punch.

"Link?"

"Yeah Zel?

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"I just had a crazy thought."

"Do you have any other kind?" He grinned.

"Shut up!" She smacked his arm. "It's just, I have this weird fantasy that I haven't told you about."

That surprised him. Ever since their first sexual encounter, Zelda had never been shy about letting him know what turned her on. While initially she had been just as timid and nervous as he was, she quickly transformed into what he could only describe as a deviant. He recalled a particular time where she stole the key to her father's study, and convinced him to take her on his large oak desk. He'd never forget the thrill of it, slamming his rock hard member into her as her naked back was pressed against the large window, on full display to anyone who might have decided to step out that night.

And then of course there was the time they were out flying together, and she suddenly took off for a tiny island that couldn't have been more than 100 feet from the thunderhead. He followed her closely, and by the time he dismounted from his crimson loftwing, she had already pulled her tight fitting purple dress off her slender, creamy shoulders and exposed her perfect tits. Without a word, she immediately grabbed the back of his head and forced his face between her breasts, her moans drowned out by the crashing winds...

"What is it?" He asked, genuinely curious. It must have been something for her to actually be nervous about it.

"Well, I was just thinking. You and me, we're sort of like King and Queen down here."

Link stifled a chuckle "Uh-huh."

"No seriously! Think about it, we're the only humans on the entire surface. The world is ours to shape as we see fit."

Where the hell was she going with this?

"And you, you're the king and I'm your loving queen." Link couldn't see her eyes from his position, but he was sure they had stars in them right about now. Zelda suddenly rolled over so that she was laying on top of him, her soft breasts pressing against his muscular chest, a feeling most pleasant for both of them. She locked eyes with him, wearing a mischievous grin that always meant she was up to no good.

"And since you're the king, I think you should be allowed to have concubines."

"Huh?" Link's eyes widened. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?

"I would just really love to watch you take another woman. A big strong king having his way with some lucky peasant girl. Doesn't that turn you on, sweetheart?"

It didn't really matter what Link said at that point. She'd clearly made up her mind, and he'd never been able to talk her out of something once that happened. Besides, his dick was now at full mast in her slowly stroking hand, letting her know exactly what he thought of her little suggestion.

"You'd actually be okay with me sleeping with another woman?" He tried not to sound TOO excited, just in case he gave her the wrong impression. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings by saying something stupid.

"Not just one, silly. As many as you want. I want to watch you fuck any woman you desire. I doubt you'd have trouble finding willing partners."

"What if I told you I only desired you?" Link smiled sheepishly.

Zelda's look hardened, and her grip on his cock tightened a bit. "What if I told you I know about Peatrice?"

"Wow okay I can explain that!" Link gulped. Zelda's smile returned and she burst into laughter.

"I'm just teasing you, Link! But you know she'd be more than happy to jump your bones if you let her. Maybe she could be the first..."

"Well, if we're being honest, there is one girl I may have had my eye on."

Zelda perked up at this. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you're really serious about this..."

**/Back To The Present/**

Link was right, Kina certainly did have a beautiful singing voice. Zelda was impressed by the talents of the waitress as she enraptured the pub's patrons with her lighthearted song. All eyes were on her as she swayed in time with the tune.

Zelda took this opportunity to observe the waitress's other attributes. She was definitely cute, with her big almond eyes and her slightly chubby cheeks. But she clearly wasn't lacking in feminine charms either, if her generous bust and broad hips were any indication. Zelda noted with interest that Kina was quite a different specimen than herself. Zelda was slender and ivory-skinned while she was curvy and deeply tanned. Her own hair was straight and blonde, while Kina's was thick and wavy, and a deep brown.

Zelda's mind, being as imaginative as it was, soon drifted, imagining this girl's naked form. Her large tits swaying as she was pinned under Link's muscular form, gasping as she felt him push into her for the first time. She imagined their sweaty bodies writhing together in pleasure. Goddess, she was excited! She looked across the table to Link, and noticed with a smirk that he was watching the lovely daughter of Pumm rather intently. Without a word, she reached under the table and placed a hand on his leg. Link apparently snapped back into reality and looked at her.

She still said nothing as her hand traveled to his crotch, and discovered proof of what she had suspected. He was hard. She bit her lower lip, and she could feel his covered erection pulse in her grasp in response. He always did love when she did that. He took a deep breath and she slid her hand back down his leg and off of him completely.

Kina's song came to an end, and she bowed deeply as the pub erupted in applause, with whistles and cheers coming almost exclusively from Keet, who'd risen to his feet and was clapping furiously. Kina smiled at him brightly, and his clapping grew louder and faster. She stepped off the stage and returned to the bar, enjoying the rush that always accompanied performing in front of a crowd. Wasting no time in getting back to work, she immediately loaded up another tray.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you enjoyed that, huh?" Zelda teased Link as he blushed a bit, taking a swig of his ale. "I did too. She's really cute."

"You're cuter." Link answered safely.

"Well of course!" She laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go have a chat with her. You just stay here looking handsome. And act like you're not watching us!" With that, Zelda stood up and turned to head toward the bar.

"Zelda, wait! Are you SURE about this?" At this, Zelda just rolled her eyes and walked away. Link noticed an extra sway in her hips, and he enjoyed the sight of her tight ass, well exhibited in her clingy purple skirt. As she reached the bar and tapped Kina's shoulder, Link remembered Zelda's instructions and turned his stare away, doing his best to watch the two in his peripheral vision.

Their conversation appeared friendly enough. They were smiling and laughing like old friends, and speaking in in hushed tones. It was obvious when to him when Zelda finally worked in their idea: Kina's face went bright red, her mouth opened and her eyes darted over to him. Zelda leaned over and whispered something in her ear which caused the waitress to cover her mouth with her hand in shock. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to the Hylian Knight, Kina silently nodded her head, her gaze never leaving his.

Seeing this, Zelda practically jumped up and down. She threw her arms around Kina, squeezing her in a tight hug that, as Link did not fail to notice, mashed their tits together fantastically. This caught Kina a bit off guard, but she returned the embrace, and let Zelda take her hand and lead her over to their table.

Zelda approached Link from behind rubbing his broad shoulders. "Kina has most graciously accepted our invitation." she proclaimed, the excitement clear in her voice. Link chuckled a bit at her formality, given the circumstances.

Kina was clearly a bit uncomfortable and a lot nervous. "I get off at one." She offered quietly.

**/Later That Night/**

The surface was an amazing place. Kina had not stopped being awed since she dismounted her amber loftwing in Faron woods, allowing herself to be led by Zelda through a beautiful pathway surrounded by enormous trees. "This is unreal." she marveled.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Wait until you see where we're headed."

The trio had parted ways upon their arrival in front of the sealed temple. Upon Zelda's insistence, Link headed inside to prepare the bed they shared while she escorted Kina to the spring to freshen up. Kina was glad for this, as a full day of busy labor at the Lumpy Pumpkin didn't always leave you smelling like daisies. Goddess knew she was self-conscious enough about this whole thing, wihtout the added stress of smelling like stale Pumpkin.

Eventually, the two arrived at the base of the enormous tree that stood before Skyview temple. Kina gasped, the trees in Skyloft weren't anything close to this size! She craned her neck, and to her surprise she was unable to even see the top. "What is this place?"

Zelda removed her boots as she headed toward the shallow spring water. "Faron Woods." She answered, stepping her bare feet in and savoring the chilliness of the water. The reflection of the full moon could be seen in the black surface of the spring, appearing much smaller than it did when viewed from above the clouds. The small reflection was soon disrupted by the ripples caused by Zelda's small steps as she turned and gestured for Kina to join her.

Kina unlaced her boots, pulling them off and setting them beside her friend's. She reached up and pulled off her thick headband, shaking her thick brown hair loose and causing it to cascade down about shoulder length. Zelda realized with amusement that she was seeing Kina's hair down for the first time.

"You are so cute Kina." Zelda teased, sliding her purple dress off her shoulders, and slipping out of it completely until she stood completely nude in the waist deep water, her skin looking even more pale in the moonlight.

Kina followed suit, unbuttoning her shawl. As she undressed, she considered how crazy it was that she agreed to something like this. It felt strange, but she had to admit she'd thought about Link in that way before. He was certainly good-looking, and strong enough to lug about a half dozen pumpkins around at once. But it was no secret to anyone that he and Zelda were dating, and had been for some time. In her mind, that made him off-limits. But now here she was, preparing to spend the night screwing him. And with Zelda's encouragement no less! The whole thing was surreal, and it was starting to get her excited.

Now as naked as Zelda, Kina joined her in the cool water. The two girls admired one another's bodies.

"You have such beautiful skin Zelda." Kina complemented, watching water droplets weave their paths down her shoulders and along her firm breasts. She truly looked like an angel.

"And you don't?" Zelda kidded. "And I would give anything to have a body like yours. Nice big boobies!" With that, she reached out her hands and gently grasped Kina's tits, flicking her nipples with her thumbs and she palmed the sizeable melons drawing a gasp and prolonged moan from the girl. Pressing her body against hers, Zelda whispered in her ear. "When I told Link I wanted to do this, he picked you right away. He thinks you're really beautiful." Zelda punctuated her remark by licking the lobe of Kina's pointed ear and kissing lightly. She could feel Kina shiver from the touch.

"He does?" She breathed, closing her eyes as her soft body was explored by the blonde temptress.

"Oh yeah. He wants you."

**/Inside the Sealed temple/**

What was taking them so long? Link sat on the edge of the soft bed, anxiously awaiting the return of his girlfriend and...his other friend. He really had no idea what to call her. Lover? That didn't sound right. Mistress? No, after all that implied cheating which he didn't think this was considered. And the term Zelda used, concubine, well that was just ridiculous.

His pondering was cut short as the heavy door to his and Zelda's makeshift bedchambers was pushed open.

In walked a visibly refreshed Zelda followed closely by Kina. The hair of both of the women was somewhat damp, as though recently dried. Although this fact was largely missed by Link who was more focused on the fact that both ladies were stark naked. He was soon at full attention as they strode over to him, and sat on either side of him on the bed. As turned on as he was, he honestly had no clue how to initiate things.

Luckily for him, Zelda was more than happy to get things started. Without preamble, she mashed her lips against his in a fierce kiss laying atop his clothed form and forcing him to lay back. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender frame, his fingers tracing invisible lines along her back and travelling downward and squeezing her ass firmly.

"You ready baby?" She asked him, loud enough for their audience to hear.

"Of course." he answered quickly, his eyes opening to observe Kina's naked body for the first time. He decided that he liked what he saw. She smiled sheepishly as she watched him look her over. Zelda soon noticed this, and peeled herself off of him.

"He's all yours." She welcomed, her voice obvious with desire and anticipation. She slid up to the upper corner of the spacious bed, removed enough to give the two space but close enough to see everything as it happened.

Kina took Zelda's retreat as her cue, and lowered herself on top of Link, their gaze never breaking as she lowered her lips to his. she ran her hands through his thick blonde hair, as he explored her supple form much as he had Zelda's. The two moaned slightly as they shared their first kiss, and Zelda could be heard gasping slightly. Unbeknownst to the two new lovers, she was pleasing herself as she watched. She pinched and teased her nipples, as her other hand descended to her rapidly moistening slit. She bit her lip as she rubbed and stroked her clit with short, firm motions.

Kissing Kina was a different experience than kissing Zelda, Link observed. For one thing, her lips and tongue tasted faintly of Pumpkins, a sweet taste that he found himself enjoying as he explored her mouth with his own tongue. Also, she was not as slender. Not to say she was fat, but her hips flared more noticeably from her waist, and her generous tis were heavier and filled his palms to a greater degree. He decided to test the waters a bit, and pinched her thick ass lightly. She gasped, and surprised him by asking him to do it again. He complied, adding more force. This caused her to throw her head back and whimper loudly, giving Link and oppurtunity to kiss her tan neck.

"She likes that baby." Zelda breathed, her ministrations upon herself hastening.

"Seems that way." He answered between kisses.

Though reluctant to separate her body from his, Kina eventually sat up. She reached down and pulled him up suddenly by his collar. "I don't think it's fair that you get to see me naked but you're still fully clothed." She grinned, kissing him briefly and setting to work on his belt, but not before reaching to take a quick feel of his member. Having just shared deep, sexual kisses with two beautiful women, it was understandable that he'd excited. And his excitement showed in his rock hard erection. He groaned as she gripped it through his pants.

It felt big. Very big.

Kina looked over at Zelda who just shrugged and said "Surprise."

"Oh my god..." She trailed off as his belt was cast aside along with his tunic, leaving the lump in his pants very visible. Link watched in eager anticipation as he lifted off the bed to help her slide his final article of clothing off, his cock now fully exposed to the dumbfounded waitress. He couldn't help enjoying the ego boost as she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes fixated on his member. Zelda had had a similar reaction upon first seeing him. He kicked off his pants, now as naked as his two companions.

"It's huge!" She finally declared, causing Link and Zelda to chuckle a bit. Link's laughter was soon stifled by a pleasured grunt as she grasped it lightly, her soft fingers wrapping around the pole and sliding up and down with slow strokes. Kina's gaze finally left the piece in her hand to meet Link's eyeline. She licked her lips and slid up along his body to kiss him deeply, jerking him faster and more firmly. Her thumb played along the head exploring the tip and smearing the precum that she discovered there. He must have been really turned on. _I guess Zelda wasn't lying about him wanting me._ She mused, her heart fluttering at the idea of such a handsome guy desiring her.

Taking the initiative, Kina guided Link to sit at the edge of the bed as she kneeled on the carpeted stone floor between his legs, her hand never leaving his shaft. She moistened her lips, and Link relished the sexy sight as she extended her tongue and licked the precum coated head of his cock. As Kina set to work on him, Link felt a pair of tits press against his back, followed by two slender arms on his shoulders. Zelda dotted his shoulders and neck with kisses, looking down to watch Kina.

"Does this please your majesty?" She whispered, careful not to let the other girl hear. Link just rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling a bit silly. This was short lived, as his attentions quickly returned to the girl kneeling in front of him preparing to take his cock in her mouth.

Her eyes closed, Kina finally wrapped her lips around the tip. She slowly took more into her mouth, using her hand to grip the base. Her free hand rested on his thigh.

She reached her limit at about a third of the way down before it pressed uncomfortably against her throat causing her to gag slightly. Link, genuinely concerned, asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine. It's just..it's a lot to handle!" She laughed, licking along the side of his dick to moisten the part she couldn't take in her mouth. She soon placed it back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly. Link's eyes closed as he felt her warm, wet mouth slide along his cock. Kina, encouraged by his responses, increased her pace ever so slightly.

"You're handling him just fine." Zelda encouraged, reaching her hand down and placing it on top of Kina's head, gently urging her to take it deeper.

"That's so good." Link heard himself say. He leaned back to rest on his elbows and craned his neck so as not to be deprived of the erotic sight. Zelda took the opportunity to plant another kiss on him, her fingers playing at his sculpted chest. She tweaked his nipples suddenly, causing him to gasp and her to giggle.

Kina licked along his shaft down to his balls, licking the pair before sucking one into her mouth abruptly. While doing so, she pumped his cock in her hand rapidly. The dual stimulation was fantastic for the young hero. His elbows gave in and he laid completely back on the bed as she continued working him over.

Zelda was suddenly struck with an idea. She crawled atop and lay so that he was directly faced with her wet quim, and she was faced with his member, still being attended to by the eager Kina. The Pumpkin farmer's daughter noticed her nearness, and without a word held Link's cock out to her, silently offering her a taste which Zelda immediately accepted. She took him deep in her mouth, impressing Kina with how deep she could go.

Link was in heaven as his balls and cock were tended to simultaneously by the lips and tongues of two different girls. However, he soon remembered the task at hand, and extended his tongue to lap at Zelda's soaking pussy. He took care to focus on her clit, poking it with his tongue and licking it with firm strokes. He had gone down on the blonde enough to know what set her off, and as he predicted she was soon grinding her crotch roughly against his face. Her moans sent exquisite vibrations through his pulsating erection.

Thoroughly aroused by this point, in part by Zelda's blatant eroticism. Kina grew bold enough to join Zelda at licking Link's cock, the two women soon joining for a lusty kiss while still mouthing him. Link, angled his head to witness the display.

"You two are fucking amazing." He said simply before returning to his dripping treat.

"It's true. And you're a lucky guy. Now get back to work mister!" She demanded. She and Kina shared a laugh and a kiss before returning to their double blowjob.

Link did, and it wasn't long until his quick tongue lashes brought Zelda to her finish. "Oh, fuck!" she moaned between licks. "Don't fucking stop! I'm gonna cum baby!" She was crying out at the top of her lungs as He continued to prod at her clit fiercely. His own limits were being reached as Zelda jerked him off vigorously. And Kina tonguing his balls certainly didn't help matters.

Instinct for Kina kicked in, and she feared that someone would hear the girl's screams. But she quickly remembered where they were. _I wonder how it feels, being able to just let loose like that. _She pondered as Zelda thrashed, now in the throes of an explosive orgasm that only unrelenting attention on her clit could bring. As if her hollering didn't make it clear, Link could tell she was getting off by the fact that her creamy white thighs were clenching his head between them like a vice. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind, since it was proof that he did a good job.

After several seconds, Zelda came down from her orgasmic high and sat up, urging Link to do the same. "Kina, you have GOT to feel that!" Zelda exclaimed. Link, for the first time that night, took the initiative and got up from the bed. As he stood up, Kina's grip on his now slick cock tightened. and as he pulled away from her her hand slid down his length in a most pleasant way that caused him to groan.

Kina crawled onto the bed and laid back, her tits flopping about as she adjusted her position so that her waist was accessible to Link. Zelda cradled the girls head, stroking her cheek as Link hovered over her prone form. He squeezed and fondled her breasts, watching her face for reactions as he pinched and teased her nipples before lowering his head and taking one in his mouth. She moaned softly as he licked and sucked at her breast.

"You can be as loud as you want." Link reassured her, before biting softly at her nipple eliciting a squeak from her. "There's nobody around to hear. Just let it all out."

"Screaming makes it feel even better." Zelda added, stroking Kina's thick brown hair as Link continued to tend to her chest.

"Yeah, but Zel, you scream so loud I think they might be able to hear us in Skyloft."

"So that's what that was!" Kina joked, her spirit loose enough and her body comfortable enough with the situation to join in with their chatter. Link laughed, and Zelda pretended to be upset. However, the group's attention turned back to Kina's body. Link licked and kissed his way down her cute tummy, leaving her tits to Zelda's care.

He reached her waist and spread her thighs with his hands. He gripped them, enjoying how much thicker they were then Zelda's. He couldn't resist licking up and down her left thigh, repeating the process for her right one. Kina looked down to watch as he kissed her pussy lips lightly, before drawing back to slide a finger into her, hooking his finger and hitting her in all the right places. He grinned up at her before adding a second finger, thrusting the digits into her slowly and steadily. Zelda watched as her boyfriend primed the girl's pussy, still buzzing slightly from her own climax.

After what seemed like an eternity to the girl, Link removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, lapping at her and of course zeroing in on her clit, treating her to strong licks.

"Holy shit!" Kina suddenly cried arching her back causing it to lift off the bed. Never before had she felt anything like what he was doing to her now. It was warm and wet, but still firm enough to keep her pinned under wave after wave of pleasure. She saw stars as he deepened his probing of her twat, hitting her in spots she'd never been touched. She reached down and grasped his hair, squeezing more tightly than Link would have liked. He didn't really mind: Zelda had been worse during her first time anyway. Kina writhed under his oral attention, moaning his name repeatedly.

"Oh, I need it now! Just stick it in me now, Link!" She burst. Link and Zelda exchanged amused looks.

"You heard the lady." Zelda said. scooting back to give the pair a little more room.

He did indeed. Link gave the girl one final lick before rising up and taking his hard cock in his hand, unable to resist giving it a few strokes. He locked eyes with Kina, her gaze hazy with desire. "Fuck me." She stated, and her voice quivered as she gave the order. Her hands gripped the bed on either side as she spread her full thighs wide. He guided his pole to her sopping entrance, rubbing the thick head along her opening slowly. Kina breathed deeply as he prodded her, her anticipation building. Link seemed to enjoy drawing out the moment, and continued playing at her slit for much longer than she deemed necessary. "I meant now." She snapped, and Link wasted no more time in pushing into her.

His cock was moist with the girls' combined saliva, but it was still an agonizingly tight fit for both of them. Kina had never had a lover spread her so wide, and she instinctively clenched down on the invading shaft. Despite this, Link continued the insertion, three sets of eyes glued to the spectacle of their joining genitals.

"Oh fuck that's big." She wheezed, screwing her hips back and forth in an effort to better accommodate him.

They both sighed blissfully when he was fully sheathed in her. Neither moved at first, taking time to soak in the pleasure of being joined. After a few seconds, Link began withdrawing himself from her inch by inch, until only the head of his cock remained in her. Without a word, he thrust deeply and buried the entire shaft at once, causing Kina to cry out in surprise and sudden pleasure. He repeated the process, slowly establishing a rhythm as the two bucked together.

While the first few pushes had been slow going, Kina soon become a bit more accustomed to his size and before long he was able to glide in and out of her with little difficulty. She was still considerably tight of course, but at least it wasn't like fitting a train through the eye of a needle. Kina's enthusiasm sparked as the blonde hero writhed atop her, and she was soon matching him push for push. She rose her wide hips off the bed to meet him, and clenching her pussy down on his hot dick, drawing pleasure from the both of them.

Link and Zelda were surprised by her sudden vigor, and pleasantly so. Her big tits bounced and swayed as she was pushed and pulled by her hips. Kina eventually placed an arm under them to keep them steady.

"How does she feel, sweetie?" Zelda asked, her hands running along Kina's body, enjoying how her skin was becoming flushed and hot. She tweaked the girl's nipples, noticing based on Kina's reaction that they had become more sensitive as well. The sex must have been having quite an effect on the girl. Zelda had a wicked idea, her hand travelling to their joining sexes, specifically to the crest of Kina's labia. Quickly finding the girl's clit, she rubbed her finger over the nub with rapid strokes. Kina was practically weeping in pleasure as her every nerve was assaulted by sexual stimulation.

Link panted, becoming consumed by his lust for the girl below him. "Great." He strained to answer as he increased his pace. He was now really pounding into the farmer's daughter, their sweat mingling and their hearts pumping as they mated.

They continued at this unrelenting pace for quite some time. He was spurred on by the sensational feeling, and the sexy girl on the receiving end of his plowing. He could sense that she was getting close, and the idea of Kina cumming on his cock energized him further.

"Oh my god I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kina moaned, her volume nearly matching Zelda's as she wriggled and shook. She shot upright, still impaled on Link's cock as she captured his open mouth in a deep kiss. Link managed to continue thrusting into her, albeit at a different angle, and he was surprised at how good this new position felt. To make matters worse (or better), Kina's orgasm caused her already suffocatingly tight grip on his shaft somehow tighten, as if milking him of his seed. Her arms wrapped around his sweaty, muscular form, hugging him against her as they rode out her climax. Her tight embrace did limit his range of motion a bit, and he was restricted to shallow prods. That seemed to be plenty for the overwhelmed girl, who gave a short moan in response to each poke. Her eyes, which had been clenched shut, opened and she pulled back enough to look at her lover's face. Neither said a word, gazes locked as she came back down to earth.

Finally, Kina released Link and collapsed onto the bed, her head in Zelda's lap. Link sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Zelda cradled the heaving girl's head, stroking her hair as she panted. Link simply grinned, admiring his handiwork and lazily stroking his still hard cock. He looked at Zelda, who winked back.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you liked it." Zelda joked, and Kina nodded sleepily, still a bit dazed but slowly coming to.

"That was unbelievable." Kina answered, sitting up. "I guess that explains why you two are never around anymore." Zelda nodded and gave Link a quick peck. He chuckled and pinched her pale ass, leaving a small red mark and making the blonde girl scoff and pinch him in retaliation.

Suddenly serious, Kina placed her hand on Link's chest and looked at him seriously.

"I want more."

**/**

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'd like to start by thanking all of you for reading this story. Special thanks to those of you who took the time to review.

This chapter is the conclusion of Kina's story. I didn't intend for it to be a two-parter, but after reading it again I just felt that there was a lot more story that needed to be told. Apologies to those of you who might have been hoping for a different girl. Don't worry, I'll be updating regularly.

I was asked whether the girls in each chapter would make reappearances or if it would simply be a one-and-done situation. Without giving away too much, I'll just say that anything is possible, and Zelda doesn't seem like the type to be satisfied after just once. Take from that what you will. :)

And one last thing: If there is a particular gal you want to see featured, feel free to suggest her in a review or private message. I have a few ideas, but I'm always open to others.

Now that's enough chit chat...

"I want more."

If link needed any further motivation, Kina's firm, resolute tone provided it. Any timidity that she may have initially had was long since gone, replaced by lust and excitement. Looking into Link's eyes, she saw that same lust mirrored back at her. She found herself wanting nothing more than to be rejoined with the young man, to feel him inside of her. She wanted to see him experience the same pleasure he'd given to her.

Before either of the two could act on their desires, Zelda stood up from the bed and made her way to a small wooden chair that was closeby. She sat down and took a brief moment to get comfortable, crossing her long ivory legs and tracing a finger along her thigh. She then uttered a single word.

"Doggy."

In an instant, they were getting into position. No explanation was given, and none was needed. Kina turned over and crawled to the head of the bed, her plump ass swaying back and forth as she did so. Link was on his knees behind her, running his hands along her lower back and hips and drawing extended moans from the waitress as he gripped her waist with his left hand and aligned his cock at her soaked entrance with the other.

Without a word he sank back into her, and it was splendid. They bucked and grinded against each other before eventually settling into a rhythm, enjoying the depth of penetration and tight fit that their new position provided. Link was captivated as he watched her soft ass ripple as it crashed against his hips.

"Oh, Oh god! Harder!" Kina chanted, meeting his full strokes. She struggled to catch her breath, her eyes squeezed shut. He made her feel so unbelievably full, she didn't know how she was able to handle it.

Zelda was overjoyed that her suggestion was heeded so willingly. She took in the erotic sight before her, observing Link's toned upper body covered with a thin sheen of sweat as he dominated the young woman on her hands and knees in front of him. Kina herself was quite a picture as well, her large breasts swaying as her body was rocked back and forth at a hurried clip. She recalled how often she'd been in her place, being fucked like a bitch in that same bed, or outside under the shade of trees, or by the banks of Lake Floria. And once in the bathroom at the Knight Academy. Zelda knew that this was Link's favorite position, and when he glanced over at her, his mouth open and panting, she gave him a knowing smile and blew him a kiss.

Link had upped the rate of his thrusts, grunting as the pressure rose within him. He gritted his teeth, determined to bring Kina to another climax before allowing himself to cum.

His goal was not far off. After all too short a time she threw her head back and cried out, her cove squeezing down on him. Her arms were shaking, and soon they gave way and her upper body collapsed against the bed, which muffed slightly her screams of pleasure. His pace never slowed, and he continued pushing into her throughout the duration of her orgasm. He was beginning to feel his own approaching, and he redoubled his efforts. Kina felt his thick shaft pulsate, and she knew enough to understand what that signified.

She turned her head to look at him, her cheek still pressed against the surface of the bed. "Are you gonna cum?" She asked. The innocent tone of her voice mixed with the sexual nature of her question was paradoxical, and Link found it incredibly hot.

"Yeah." He managed.

"I, oh, I want you to cum, ah, on my tits." She told him breathily, gauging his response.

His response, as it turned out, was fairly easy to interpret. He grabbed her hips tightly and heaved her off his cock, flipping her around so that she was facing him. Without preamble, he dropped her back on the bed and knelt atop her naked body. They both heard Zelda give a surprised gasp at the suddenness of their movement. Link gripped his member and began stroking furiously, but his hand was stopped by Kina's. Looking him in the eye, Kina shook her head and removed his hand, replacing it with her own. She picked up where he left off, jerking him off in an effort to draw out his cum. Their gaze didn't break until Link's eyes flew shut and he issued a primal bellow which was immediately followed by the first spurt of his orgasm. Kina felt a sense of accomplishment as his hot fluid splashed against her chest, coating her skin with proof of his enjoyment.

"There you go, baby. Let it out." Zelda encouraged, watching as his white cum stained Kina's bronze skin in a wonderful contrast. She noticed that his load was larger than usual.

Eventually, the last stream trickled out and Kina's rubbing slowed to a stop, her hand wet with his seed. Neither made an effort to move, taking deep breaths and coming down from their post-sex high.

"Did that feel good?" Kina asked. She had a pretty good idea of what his answer would be. But still she wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear this man tell her how good she made him feel, and how much he loved it.

"It felt great." He answered with a grin. He was barred from saying any more as his lips were seized in a kiss. Zelda kissed him deeply, her tongue wasting no time in exploring his mouth. He responded in kind, but the lip lock was soon ended as Zelda detached, and pressed her hand against his chest when he tried to lean in to continue. He looked at her questioningly.

"Watch this." She said, and leaned over to give Kina a peck on the lips. Much to the surprise of both Kina and Link, she began lapping up his cum from Kina's body. Her tongue slid along the curve of Kina's bosom as she thoroughly cleaned up every drop. When she passed over her nipple, Zelda gave it a light nip causing her to inhale sharply. Once she finished, she pressed her cum-moistened lips against Kina's, sharing Link's taste with the pumpkin farmer's daughter. Going by how eagerly she responded to the kiss, she seemed to enjoy the flavor. Link was sure that he had never seen anything more arousing

"Shit..." Link was at a loss for words when both beautiful girls turned turned their gazes up at him. Kina smiled sweetly and Zelda licked her lips. She then glanced down at his cock, noticing that it hadn't gone down in the slightest.

"Still up for more I see." She quipped.

"Without a doubt." He answered, finally climbing off Kina's midsection and moving to stand behind Zelda as she rose up. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand groping at her breasts as another caressed her tight stomach, sliding down between her legs. All the while, his hardness was pressed firmly against her lower back. While Zelda had absolutely loved watching Link and Kina together, she was glad to be the object of his affections once more.

Link was feeling a bit drained after his orgasm, but he couldn't deny that the night's events had left him with arousal to spare. Zelda's eagerness resonated with something inside of him, and he could feel the fatigue disappear, replaced by carnal passion. He wanted her. And now was his chance to take her.

"Kina, would you mind if I borrowed Link from you for a bit?" she asked politely. Kina grinned and nodded. "I suppose, if it's just for a bit. I could do with a little rest anyway."

With that, Kina scooted over to edge of the bed to make room for the lovers. Zelda shook her head.

"I don't think we'll be needing the bed sweetie." Zelda said, which confused Kina. Link appeared to understand what was implied though, and chuckled.

"I knew you'd want that sooner or later."

Zelda responded by throwing her arms around his neck, and then startling Kina by hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist so that she was entirely off the ground, held up only by Link's body. He quickly grabbed her ass to help support her weight, which was not a tremendous effort given her slight frame.

"Oh my" Kina watched, her interest piqued, as Zelda reached down and took hold of his cock, placing the tip against her pussy lips. As she did so, it brushed against her clit in a way that she found most pleasant.

"Knock knock." Link joked, which caused both women to giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Zelda teased, wiggling her hips and lowering herself onto him hurriedly. They both sighed as he penetrated her, relieved to finally be slaking the lust they felt for eachother. In what appeared to be a practiced motion, Link began lifting and dropping the petite blonde on his hard shaft, while also pumping his hips to add to the intensity of each drive. Zelda hugged her body tightly against his, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. She depended entirely on him for support, and her senses were closed off to anything but the feel of his hot flesh against hers, and his pistoning dick filling her so utterly completely that she felt like she could burst. Zelda's moans rose in volume as each second passed, punctuated by the occasional hiss when Link pulled her down especially hard and mashed his hips against hers, burying himself to the root inside of her.

"That's it baby! Fuck me nice and hard! I'm your little fuck doll baby!" Zelda was getting carried away as their rutting continued. She tended to when they did it in this position, or if she was just really excited. In this instance, Link guessed that it was a combination of both. He was hardly in a position to complain though. She was a fantastic display, her beautiful form writhing against him as they churned together. Her blonde hair was matted against her sweaty face, and her cherry red lips were puffy from kissing. As if the euphoric feeling of their lovemaking wasn't enough to get his juices flowing, the image of the sexy angel he held in his arms drove him crazy with lust.

Kina was stunned. Getting loud was one thing, but she never would have guessed that the sweet daughter of Gaepora would have such a dirty mouth. It caught her off guard, but it wasn't off putting to her. Link's back was turned to her, and she enjoyed the sight of his sculpted back and arms as he hoisted his lover about. Zelda, meanwhile, rested her head on Link's shoulder. Kina was taken aback by the expression on Zelda's face. She looked positively drunk with pleasure. Her eyes weren't focusing, and her mouth hung open. Kina half expected to see her tongue droop out of her mouth. Her naughty words had stopped, for she was unable to form complete words as she endured what appeared to be multiple climaxes.

At length, she regained enough sentience to tease Link a bit. Still moaning steadily, she sank her teeth into the skin of his neck, and the sudden sharp pain elicited a cuss from the hero. She smirked wickedly, apparently rather pleased with herself as a tiny trickle of blood dripped down. Kina's eyes widened, shocked at Zelda's actions and Link's reaction. He actually seemed spurred on by the bite, hammering into her faster, and becoming more vocal as well. He groaned louder than he had all night as Zelda set to work kissing his freshly made wound.

"Wow..." Was all the brunette could say. Zelda removed her lips from his neck with a pant.

"He loves it when I do that, don't you honey?"

"I think you're the one who loves it." He answered, still dutifully thrusting into her. His answer earned him another bite, and he muttered something about her being a sadist.

"You know it turns you on." She goaded, and he didn't answer, more focused on their coitus than their banter. She followed his example, renewing her wails and calling out his name loudly.

Having already cum once, his own end was slower to build, and he was able to exert himself fully without the fear of an early finish. Even so, the tight vice of Zelda's pussy as she slid up and down on his length was a lot to handle. And he was beginning to tire a bit, having put quite a bit of effort into his encounter with Kina just prior. Without a word, he took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed, laying back and exhaling deeply, enjoying the physical relief. Luckily, that relief did not come at the price of his sexual bliss, since Zelda continuing bouncing up and down on his rod as if nothing happened. She sat upright, her body perpendicular to his as she impaled herself on him enthusiastically.

Link noted that Zelda was even more animated and vocal than usual, a fact he credited to the enjoyment she got from having an audience. She seemed especially interested in putting on a good show. He expected as much, this had been her idea after all. Not one to disappoint, and more than a little caught up in the passion of the moment, he decided to play along, throwing in a few manly sounding growls.

For her part, Kina now had the opportunity to observe the girl's pleasured body as she'd never seen it before. This was the first time she'd ever watched another woman be fucked, and it was quite a sight. Her firm tits shook with each drop of her hips, and every so often she'd alternate between rising and falling on his cock to grinding side to side on him while he was fully buried inside her. Link's hands gripped her waist, but held her loosely enough to allow her free range of movement. Soon they traveled up her body and grasped her bouncing tits firmly, his fingers playing at her nipples while she sawed against him.

All good things must come to an end, and this particularly good thing was no exception. Link could feel his climax heating to a boil within, urging him onward as he raised his hips to meet Zelda's pace. The only clear thought in his head was his all-encompassing need to cum. He gripped her hips so tightly that his knuckles turned white, forcing himself into her with violent jerks. Zelda whimpered from the pain of his grip, and from the sensations brought on by their coupling. He was handling her a bit more roughly than she was prepared for, but she was too far gone to care, emboldening his movements with lusty cries of ecstasy.

Kina wondered if she was going to see Link cum inside of her. Did he normally? It was probably sort of a bad time to ask them, so she decided to simply wait and see. She sincerely hoped he would; the thought of witnessing the blonde vixen be impregnated was inexplicably arousing to her. It just seemed to make the evening that much more special, their actions that much more meaningful. Without realizing what she was doing, Kina began playing at her sopping slit with her fingers. She instinctively slid one inside herself, fondly recalling when it was Link's fingers that pleasured her. And his tongue. And his cock...

As if on cue, Link released a beastial howl, sputtering Zelda's name desperately as his pumps became slower and more deliberate. He's doing it! Kina marveled. Zelda steadied herself by placing her hands on the bed on either side of his head, watching his face intently, obsessing over each feature. His gaze on the girl looming over him was piercing, and he gritted his teeth and thrust upward, as if willing more of his semen up into her. She smirked, and caressed his cheek. They nearly allowed themselves to fall into a deep afterglow induced sleep, until Kina spoke up.

"That was so hot." She proclaimed, her amazement at the pair and the show they put on evident in her voice.

"I'm glad you liked it." Zelda answered, a bit out of breath but doing considerably better than Link, who simply sprawled out and continued panting. She rolled off from him and dislodged his satisfied shaft from her equally satisfied pussy. A trickle of his cum leaked out of her, and when she noticed it she casually wiped it up with her index finger and licked it clean. She smiled at her boyfriend and lay beside him, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Her pussy was still tingling, and she savored the warmth of his essence inside her. She gestured to Kina to do the same, and the Brunette eagerly complied, resting her palm against Link's heaving chest. He absently kissed her hand and she responded by kissing his cheek, surprised at how hot his skin felt to her moist lips.

"It's good to be king." He said without thinking, immediately catching his careless blab. He hoped that neither girl was listening. He wasn't so lucky, and he felt Zelda squeeze his arm tightly. She sat up and smirked at him, planting a kiss on his lips. As she did so, she bit his lower lip lightly. "I love you." She whispered. Kina, thinking nothing of his remark, just chuckled, feeling delightfully spent.

The evening carried on much in that fashion. They lay together, enjoying the warmth of one another's bodies. Not much sleep was had, however, as throughout the night at least two of them would be engaged sexually to some capacity. Kina of course wanted another turn with Link, and the fact that he managed to rise to the occasion was a testament to his endurance. A testament which Kina was plenty grateful for. Naturally, watching the two of them go at it made Zelda hungry for more. It was a vicious cycle that left Link utterly exhausted.

He was finally granted a reprieve when Zelda decided to take Kina for herself. Watching his girlfriend kiss and caress the Pumpkin Farmer's daughter was exquisite, and when the two took turns pleasing each other orally, he did his absolute best to commit those images to memory.

Late the next morning, they awoke in exceptionally good spirits, and they took their time getting dressed. Exchanging some final hugs, and a few deep kisses that risked tempting them right back into bed, they mounted their loftwings and set out for Skyloft.

Kina arrived at Pumpkin Landing by mid afternoon to find her father was waiting for her. He was visibly relieved to see her back, but she received a scolding for disappearing without telling him. Kina dismissed his concerns, insisting that she was fine and that she simply spent the night with her friend Zelda. He seemed to accept this, and no more was said on the issue.

He couldn't help noticing that she walked a bit funny that day though.


End file.
